Siempre y cuando ame a Stanley Marsh
by StanleyM
Summary: Stan a dejado de lado a las dos personas que más lo adoraban, dejándolos con una sensación de abandono y falta de amor. Amor que tratan de brindarse entre ellos mismos. Porque mientras se tengan el uno al otro y sufran por la misma razón, estarán bien. Lemon, I guess.


Siempre y cuando ame a Stanley Marsh.

–¡Hey, Stan! ¿¡Por qué mierda traes a esa zorra a nuestra mesa! –Ladró Cartman al ver a la pelinegra inusualmente sentada en aquel sitio.

–Cierra la boca, Cartman –Respondió el aludido–; ¡Wendy es mi novia, no puedes hablarle así, carajo!

Y después de una pequeña lucha de miradas despectivas de parte de Cartman y la invitada, todos continuaron con su almuerzo normal.

La presencia de la chica entre ellos no parecía causar más problemas, sólo los groseros comentarios del castaño, pero eso era algo de diario.

–Oye, judío, escuché por ahí que rechazaste a esa perra de nuestro salón ¿Cómo se llamaba? … –Hizo una mirada de tratar de recordar el nombre de la chica.

–Kelly –Respondió simplemente el pelirrojo, tratando de ignorar el comentario, esos eran los tipos de temas que no le apetecía hablar con su "amigo", nunca.

–¡Oh, si! ¡Esa tipa, Kelly! ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Que tu corazón marica le pertenece al hippie de Stan? –Preguntó con sorna, ganando una mirada molesta de los tres chicos frente a él, Kyle, Stan y Wendy, respectivamente. A su lado, Kenny no hizo mucho caso.

–El único marica aquí eres tú, culón –Se defendió el chico judío.

–Si, mejor cierra la boca, Cartman –Agregó Wendy, para después volver a su almuerzo.

–Claro, puta, pero si yo fuera tú tendría más cuidado –Dijo después de soltar una pequeña carcajada y darle una gran mordida a su hamburguesa.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de salir en la defensa de su chica, sin embargo, esta se le adelantó.

–¡He dicho que te calles! ¿O acaso quieres que vuelva a patearte el culo frente a toda la escuela? –Dicho esto, sonrió burlona, al sentirse, de cierta forma, superior.

Kyle la acompañó con una de sus sonrisas también, recordando aquel día, hace ya algunos años, en los que la chica había acabado con Eric Cartman. Era uno de esos momentos que jamás olvidaría, fue simplemente épico. Wendy captó el gesto del pelirrojo y volteó a verlo transformando su burlona mueca en una de complicidad.

No hubo tiempo de decir nada más, pues la campana que anunciaba que era hora de reanudar las clases sonó, provocando puros gestos negativos entre los chicos de la cafetería.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse.

–¿Qué clase tienes? –Le preguntó melosamente Stanley a su novia, quien acababa de ponerse de pie.

–Biología –Respondió ella simplemente, Stan puso cara de desilusión.

–Matemáticas –Dijo él, suspirando, luego se acercó y le planteó un besó en la mejilla, gesto que sorprendió a la chica– Nos vemos más tarde, babe.

Ella no pudo más que asentir y ver como el chico se alejaba.

–Waw, hoy si que está cariñoso.

Wendy se giró para mirar al dueño de la voz, nada más y nada menos que el mejor amigo de su novio. No pudo evitar notar que tanto Cartman como Kenny se habían retirado ya. Ella comenzó a caminar rumbo a su aula.

–Sí, es extraño.

–Lo sé –Agregó él, comenzando a caminar a su lado, Wendy alzó una ceja–; Biología.

–Oh –Murmuró ella, para que ambos siguieran en silencio por los pasillos, que se iban librando de la gente de poco a poco, al punto de que ambos quedaron casi totalmente solos.

–No hice la tarea –Dijo de repente el pelirrojo, llamando la atención de su acompañante.

Wendy negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió.

–Yo tampoco.

Era algo totalmente inusual en ambos, porque, ellos podrían presumir de ser dos de las personas más responsables en todo South Park, también de ser de los más astutos y antes, meses antes, también podrían haber presumido de ser los más correctos o morales, cosa del pasado.

Aquella descripción ya no tenía cabida en ninguno de los dos, no desde que se tomaron de la mano. Menos desde que dieron media vuelta y cambiaron el rumbo de ir al aula a ir fuera de las instalaciones del instituto, justo como hacían ahora.

¿Qué había sucedido?

No era común ver a estos dos caminando de la mano, no era normal verlos salir de la escuela juntos cuando esta aún no había terminado, y definitivamente atraparlos entrando a la casa de alguno de los dos, solos, era algo que sólo podrías imaginarte en un lejano universo paralelo.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaban, uniendo sus labios que bailaban al compás.

A Kyle los labios de Wendy le sabían a culpa, y viceversa.

Una culpa que venía saboreando hacía meses, una culpa que estaba mezclada con dulce, uno placentero, y sobre todo, lo que más le atraía de aquella chica prohibida, era la calidez, no había nada mejor que lo reconfortado que se sentía cuando estaban juntos.

Así caminaron, sin ver, pues se sabían el camino de memoria, al cuarto lleno de rosa de la pelinegra.

Y a Wendy, cada caricia, cada toque que le ofrecía el pelirrojo, estaba cargada de pecado, con una enfermiza mezcla de lujuria.

No podía evitarlo, y sabía que era su culpa por no detenerlo, pero cada vez que posaba una mano sobre ella, la hacía recordar que era lo que Stan nunca le daba, porque para el pelinegro ella no era nada más que una adquisición que tenía de adorno, o al menos así se sentía. Años eran los que había vivido a la sombra de aquel chico que jamás la miraba. Y sin embargo ella había querido seguir leal a sus sentimientos.

Claro, hasta que descubrió que había alguien en su misma situación.

Ese alguien que estaba sobre ella en ese mismo momento, atrapandola entre el colchón y su propio cuerpo, deslizando suavemente su torpe mano bajo su falda. Mientras ella expresaba el gusto que sentía con su voz.

Siguieron así por un buen rato, toqueteándose y jugando con sus labios, hasta que, como siempre, las prendas comenzaron a molestar, obligándolos a retirarlas. Entonces se miraron, ambos sonrojados, ambos jadeando.

–Creo... Que Stan se pondría celoso –Habló Kyle, entre jadeos, mirando a la cara culpable de su amante.

–Me pregunto por cual de los dos –Dijo ella, y ambos rieron de forma nerviosa.

No es que tuvieran locos, ni que fueran unos desgraciados, no tanto. Solo que, era bromear o llorar, por la culpa y el peso de lo que hacían y no podían dejar de hacer.

Así que esos comentarios que ambos dejaban salir de vez en cuando a modo de broma, era algo que los ayudaba a no volverse locos por sus acciones.

Entonces continuaron con el acto, una vez que Kyle estuvo dentro de la de ojos violeta, comenzó a moverse, unos segundos suave y después aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos.

El pelirrojo reprimía los gemidos, a diferencia de Wendy, que dejaba salir libremente todo el placer que sentía.

El mejor amigo y la novia, podría ser una de las cosas más bajas que podrían hacer, y ahí estaban.

No sabían como explicarlo, tampoco como había ocurrido, pero ambos se sentían abandonados. Y estar juntos de aquella forma los hacía saborear la compañía del otro, porque se entendían, porque así había alguien similar, porque los dos amaban a Stanley Marsh con todo su corazón.

Cuando estás enamorado de una persona, es increíble el control que esta tiene sobre tí, entonces, cuando Stan cambió, ese día, años atrás y dejó a todos de lado, ellos no encontraron otra salida.

Wendy dejó salir un grito final, sincronizada con el pelirrojo, el temblor de su cuerpo fue disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta que sus músculos, los de ambos, quedaran totalmente relajados.

Se desahogaba mutuamente.

Casi automáticamente al terminar, Wendy recordó que justamente esa día no quería hacer aquello con Kyle, porque, Stan había estado cariñoso con ella después de tanto tiempo, incluso la había invitado a sentarse con sus amigos, incluso la había besado, en la mejilla, y la había llamado como hace tantos años no "Babe".

Se cubrió la cara, avergonzada de sí misma, de su poco autocontrol y por sentirse una persona asquerosa.

–Lo siento –Dijo Kyle, jadeando un poco, recostado a su lado.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la chica, Kyle la abrazó con una mirada indiferente en su rostro.

–Quizá, es hora de que acabemos con esto –Susurró, entre sollozos.

–Quizá –Dijo él, mirando el techo, a un punto indefinido.

Y así, Wendy cayó dormida, con la humedad de sus ojos y entre los brazos de Kyle, quien la acompañó tan solo unos minutos después.

Luego de esa tarde, ambos, personal y secretamente se había prometido arreglar la situación, cambiarla, buscar otra forma de no ser infelices, tal vez, Stan de verdad estaba volviendo a ser el de antes, tal vez ya podrían acabar con aquella enfermiza locura que llevaban a cabo de vez en cuando.

Pero las fuerzas de Wendy se desmoronan cuando Stan no responde sus llamadas, cuando aparenta ignorar a la chica entre horas y cuando, por arte de magia, vuelve a ser aquel apático chico encerrado en sí mismo.

Y cuando uno está encerrado en sí mismo, no tiene tiempo para absolutamente nadie. Entonces, Kyle vuelve a estar encima de Wendy, y al terminar ambos se prometen de nuevo cambiar, pero Stan sigue siendo un patán, y ellos siguen compartiendo cama, el círculo vicioso sigue y no se vé cerca un final.

Así que, los jadeos, los gemidos y las súplicas, esta vez de Kyle, vuelven a inundar la habitación tapizada de rosa.

Wendy tiene los ojos cerrados, y está de rodillas frente a su cama en la que el chico está sentado.

–¿Sabes Kyle? –Pregunta, para luego pasar suavemente su lengua por el miembro del chico.

–¿Hmmm? –Pregunta él, aunque la expresión se escucha más como un gemido que otra cosa.

–Mañana acabaremos con esto –Dice, y después continúa con su labor.

Kyle asiente, aunque probablemente ni siquiera sepa que es lo que la pelinegra acababa de decir, y la verdad es que no importaba, porque era una mentira, una mentira que alguno de los dos decía siempre luego de estar juntos.

Porque era horrible, ellos eran horribles, pero así era la vida, la gente miente y engaña. La gente abandona y deshecha, olvida, como había hecho el pelinegro de ojos azules con Wendy y Kyle, que trataban de forma inútil pasar todo el amor que sentían por él hacía ellos mismos.

Pero al menos, los consolaba el hecho de saber, el hecho de estar seguros, que entre ellos jamás se olvidarían, nunca se abandonarían y pasarían a ser solo parte un lejano y borroso recuerdo. Porque se necesitaban el uno al otro para seguir, sostenían su mundo mutuamente, compartían la carga. Y seguiría siendo así siempre y cuando ambos amaran al chico del pompón rojo, Stan.

**Ok, Me siento una persona sucia, enferma y sin corazón. Les juro que estaba sintiendo pena por Stan en cada palabra que escribía. Ejem, pero no pude evitarlo. **

**Es una extraña idea que golpeó mi cabeza de repente. Wendy y Kyle son unos infieles y enfermos en este One-Shot, así es.**

**Espero que, al menos, hayan disfrutado un poco leyendo esta... especie de historia.**

**Oh, y, yo se que juré que después de mi último one-shot me dedicaría de lleno a "Haven't had enough", but, no pude evitar escribir esto. (Además de que la laptop donde llevo el fic, en el que tengo word, está inconsciente. Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo desde Doc, en mi cuenta de Google).  
En fin, creo que eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer, saludos y muchos muchos besos 3!**


End file.
